


Hot single horses in your area

by LLordTourrettes



Series: Sportsfest 2018 fills [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Partners in Crime, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLordTourrettes/pseuds/LLordTourrettes
Summary: There’s someone who has their iPhone named “hot single horses in your area” and they airdrop people pictures of horses randomly. Nobody knows who it is.





	Hot single horses in your area

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kornevable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/gifts).



> My fill for Bonus Round 2 (Quotes) prompt :
> 
> "There’s someone who has their iPhone named “hot single horses in your area” and they airdrop people pictures of horses randomly. Nobody knows who it is. Once, during an assembly, the laptop that the projector was from had airdrop turned on, and in the middle of a presentation about bullying, it popped up in front of the entire school.  
> HOT SINGLE HORSES IN YOUR AREA WANTS TO SHARE AN IMAGE.  
> A picture of a horse, with text in bubble letters over it saying “available”"
> 
> \-- [publicschoolstories](http://publicschoolstories.tumblr.com/post/173288159020/theres-someone-who-has-their-iphone-named-hot)

Once were an user you better  
Not come across  
Hiding in the airdrop  
Hellish pictures ready to pop  
  
  
Serious matters shattered by  
Unexpected shitpost  
Spreading chaos and laughters  
Burning focus in wildfire   
  
  
Preachers of disruption  
Relishing their endeavour  
Hiding in the mob  
Closer than you think  
  
  
A tall blonde and a freckled boy  
Setting up the stage to  
Unleash the available  
 _Hot single horses in your area_


End file.
